An Undesired Lover
by dpbclover
Summary: Train and Rinslet have a perfect relastionship. Nothing could ruin it except the return of one person, Saya. Find out what happens when Saya comes back. Who will Train choose Rinslet or Saya. HumorRomance
1. Chapter 1

An Undesired Lover

Author's note: This is my second fanfic. I still haven't gotten really good at it yet, but like Iris Omega told me I will get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or Harry Potter

Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Surprise

Train and Rinslets house was completely covered by snow from the blizzard that was occurring. The winds outside sounded like wounded beasts howling. Train and Rinslet were stuck into their house. The cold did not bother them. They had each other and that's all they needed to stay warm. They had been watching TV until the power went off. They had been drinking milk until it spoiled. It was a good thing that the house was old and ran off gas so they still had heat and miraculously they still had hot water. Train found some candles and lit them. There were enough candles to supply each room with efficient light.

"Train, I'm bored," Rinslet said snuggling up to him on the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Really, I can do something about that." He ran his finger down her back.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to her. They fell into a deep kiss. Running his finger up and down her back and deepened the kiss. Rinslet ran her fingers across his neck making his neck hairs stand on end. It was a long while before the kiss was broken.

Train grinned mischievously at Rinslet.

"What is that look for Train?" Rinslet asked in mock slyness.

He gave her a look like you know what it means and started tickling her. She laughed hysterically.

"St—Stop" she sputtered. Train stopped tickling her and sat down by her feet. He began taking off Rinslet's shoes. He smiled.

"You look so cute when you smile, Train."

"Duh." Train said as he began massaging her feet. Rinslet laid down on the couch putting her feet into Train's lap smiling. "Now it will be easier for you to rub my feet," she said. Within the next thirty minutes they had both fallen asleep.

When they awoke in the morning the storm was over and the power was back on. Rinslet noticed that they forgot to blow out the candles the previous night. All that remained of the candles was a big pile of wax. She got up and went to the kitchen where Train was mourning over his spoiled milk.

"Don't worry Train. We can go to the Grocery store and buy some more milk."

"I don't want more milk I want this milk." Train sobbed.

Train your being so childish. Milk is milk."

"MILK IS NOT JUST MILK. EACH ONE HAS IT'S OWN PERSONALITY. SOME ARE BITTER. SOME ARE SWEET. I GIVE ALL OF MY MILK NAMES. I NAMED THIS ONE MARY JO. SHE DIED BEFORE HER TIME. HOW DARE YOU SAY THERE ARE ALL JUST THE SAME! NEXT I GUESS YOUR GOING TO TELL ME THAT ALL SNOWFLAKES ARE THE SAME. WELL, THEY'RE NOT!"

"What ever you say. I am going to take a shower." Rinslet said.

At this Train instantly overcame his milk problems. "I'll go bury Mary Jo and then come back inside."

Rinslet never could stay mad with Train for long even when he did something stupid like this. She handed him a jacket and shoes to put on, gave him a kiss, and went to take a shower.

Train sniggered. He wasn't going to go outside. He was going to sneak up and watch her undress to get in the shower. He opened the front door and called to Rinslet "Love You" to make it look like he went outside. He quietly snuck his way up to the bathroom doorway. There was a little crack where the door hadn't been fully shut. He peeped in. To his horror he was looking into the eyes of Rinslet Walker! (Physco Music plays in the background.)

"Sorry. I……uh……had to take dump."

"Uh huh and what about Mary Jo."

"She was so spoiled she didn't want to be put in the ground."

"What about your jacket?"

"A bird swooped through the house, told me how nice the jacket looked and if he could try it on and took off with it."

"Who was this bird now."

"Well, he gave me a letter, said Dumbledore gave it to him to give to me then he flew outside and burnt up."

"Train read your letter."

Letter- **Do not look at me undressing. You have been for the last two days."**

"Why does that creepy old wizard think I've been peeking at him undressing. Rinslet this must be for you."

'I gave that letter to my one of my spy birds to give to you." Rinslet said.

"So you've been looking at yourself! No wonder you have been taking showers so often. You are getting a bit hairy to. Hairy must be rubbing off on you."

Rinslet sighed. "Let me take my shower Train." She pecked him on the cheek and went into the bathroom.

Train went back to the living room and inserted his DVD of Girls Gone Wild Uncensored into the DVD player. He heard the bathroom door open and quickly hid the DVD. He walked to the end of the hallway. Rinslet came walking down the hallway with but a mere towel on her.

"I forgot my clothes Train so don't get any ideas."

Train had an idea already though. He quickly ran past Rinslet slapping her butt so that she threw her hands to her butt and danced around. The towel fell gracefully to the floor.

"TRAIN HEARTNET! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

" Sorry," Train said.

A few hours later they were in the grocery store having a wonderful time. Rinslet had forgiven Train and was secretly glad he dropped her towel. Everything was going great until Train saw someone from his past. Someone that was supposed to be dead.

Rinslet noticed the distant and shocked look in his eyes. "Train are you okay? What is it?"

Train merely pointed at the woman walking up to them. _SayaMinasutki._

**That was the end of chapter 1. It was very silly but the next few chapters will be a little more serious. / Preview of next chapter: _Saya_ **_walked up to them. "Hey Train" she said. "Who's this? Did you forget about me? I thought you loved me." Saya glared at Rinslet. " Stay away from him and get out of my sight." Saya said._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters or life alert

Chapter 2: The Return of Saya Minasutki

Saya walked over to them. "Hey Train," she said, "Who's this? Did you forget me? I thought you loved me." Saya glared at Rinslet. "Stay away from him and get out of my sight."

Rinslet was appalled by Saya's behavior. She didn't even know her. Who did she think she was talking to?

"You have some nerve don't you young lady!" said Rinslet in a mocking tone. "I don't have to go anywhere, Train is my boyfriend."

"Why you! He is my boyfriend! He hates you!" Saya walked in front of Rinslet and got in her face.

Train, who was the person and topic of discussion had to go pee and missed everything that is occurring and is about to occur.

"Back up out of my face!" shouted Rinslet slinging her hand near Saya's head.

"You don't talk to me like that, boyfriend stealer!!" cried Saya popping away Rinslet's hand.

_Oh no she didn't _thought Rinslet. "Don't hit me son!" said Rinslet. Saya pushed her. That was the final straw. Rinslet grabbed a handful of Saya's hair and began to beat her in her head. _SMACK! BOOM!_ You could hear the hits they were so hard. Rinslet began to pull Saya by her hair, still beating her in her head. Saya's hair was landing on the floor in wads and was soon mostly gone. Saya then stood and punched Rinslet in her face. Rinslet smarted from the blow. She punched Saya in rapid succession. Then grabbing what was left of her hair, Rinslet threw her on the floor and got on top of her. Saya cried out in pain under the rain of blows. She rolled over on top of Rinslet trying to reverse the fight. However, Rinslet rolled over again. Soon their were rolling across the floor really fast. They were knocking down anyone in their way. An old woman was crushed in their destruction zone.

"Oh, no. I guess I better press this button." She pressed the life alert button that hung from her neck. Strength poured through her body. Soon she stood up, as good as new.

On the other side of the mall the fight had been broken up by two police-men. Train was back now. (He was in a bad mood when he learned he missed the fight) He watched as they hand-cuffed Rinslet. He kissed her bye and promised that he would soon have her out of jail. He got into his car, with Saya, and they were both going to go to jail to see Rinslet.

Saya and Train were talking of old times. Train was so engrossed that he barely paid attention to his driving.

"I have really missed you Saya." said Train as they climbed into his car.

"I have missed you too." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few spaces down on the parking lot, an old woman pursues her way to her car. She sees the car ahead of her turn on it's lights, signaling that it was about to back up. "I've got to get to my car before before he pulls out," she said. Then with as much speed as her ninety-five year old body could muster, she walked across the parking lot. She was not quick enough. _Splat!_ She was struck down in the parking lot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Train began to back up his car. He thought he felt a bump but he wasn't sure. "Did we hit something, Saya?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

* * *

**It took me forever to find something to write for this chapter! I hope you enjoy. I will go into more detail about the jail thing in the next chapter, but I didn't want to make this one too serious. It isn't as funny as the first, but I will soon work it out so that the comedy and sincerity of the story are equally balanced.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

Chapter 3: Bail Money

It was dark. The house smelled of cats. This was because there many cats in this house. Other than the cats, was an evil mastermind.

She sat at a table and sketched a battle plan. She was getting revenge. She had to think. How could she get him back? She could run him over, that would probably kill him, but she didn't pass her drivers test. Suddenly, she had an idea. Standing, she walked to her door and out into the cold night air. She headed towards Train's apartment.

She found her way there. (Don't ask me how she knew where it was at). She opened the door. Good no one was home. She cast her greedy eyes over the house.

With a chuckle she lit a small fire in the fire place. Then, she sat down in a rocking chair, her back towards the door. The only light was the fire in the room. She chuckled. She was waiting.

* * *

Train and Saya glanced at Rinslet through jail bars. Train found out that her bail was five dollars. That was to much to pay. They would have to get her out another way.

Rinslet had tried to tell the guards that she wasn't the only one who had fought. They didn't listen.

Saya was sticking her tongue out at Rins. Rins suddenly felt mad. "Well, at least I have hair!" she shouted to Saya.

"Girl, that's about the only thing you have," said a fuming Saya.

"You got your butt beat!" shouted Rinslet. Saya and Rinslet then began to make faces at one another.

Suddenly someone walked up beside Train. It was Creed. Train instinctively grabbed for his gun.

"Train, honey, that is like so not necessary." said Creed. He sounded like a preppy school girl. Everyone but Saya laughed.

"I just came to tell you, girlfriend, that I will pay the bail. That will make me such a, like what's the word, hero."

Train looked confused. Creed was still swishing his arms in the air. He handed Train five dollars. Saya went and paid Rinslet's bail. Then everyone left.

Train and Creed were the last one's to leave. When everyone had their backs turned Creed grabbed Train's butt and slipped something into his hand. Then with a wink he was gone.

Train puked and looked at the piece of paper that Creed had handed him. It was a note. It read:

_I_

_LUV_

_YEW!!_

Train shuddered and threw the note backwards. Then, he walked on after the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, a really fat man looked up as he heard a thump by his cell door. He ran over to the door. It was a note.

In the distance he could see a man walking with his back to him. That was who threw it. He read it. It said I LUV YEW. His heart leapt with joy. When he got out of here, he would find that guy. He walked over to his bed and hugged the note against his heart until he fell asleep.

* * *

Train and Rinslet walked into his apartment. (Saya had disappeared.) There was a fire going. He didn't leave a fire on, did he?

He heard the faint squeak of a rocking chair. Someone was in his house! He walked in slowly.

"Who are you?" he said sacredly at a form sitting in his rocking chair. He heard a cackling. The chair spun around. There was a dark shadow of a woman in its seat.

"I am going to kill you for what you did to me," she said. She lunged at Train. She landed on top of him. It was an old woman!

"What do you want?!" he screamed. The old woman punched him. It hurt.

"You ran me over!" she said as she continued to relentlessly beat Train. Rinslet was laughing. Soon Train was out cold.

Then the old woman stood and brushed the dust off of her. Then, as quickly as she came, she left. It was no more than it an hour before she finally made it out of the door.

**AN: I would like to say that the note that Creed gave to Train was written in a girly font. Curlz MT is what it was called. I hope you like the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters I also don't own any other thing that is copyrighted in this story (Hello Kitty)**

**Chapter Four: Creed's Lair**

Creed sat alone with Kyoko in his throne room. He was sorting through a box of stuff that he had just bought. Kyoko was helping him.

Creed pulled out a Hello Kitty doll. Kyoko gasped.

"Like, OMG, that is like so cute." she said. She glanced at it in awe.

"Like, I know! It was on sale- twenty percent off. I just had to have it, gurl!" He handed it to Kyoko. She took it and smiled.

"Like where did you get it?!" she said, voice rising with excitement.

"Belk's! That's where I got this cutie too." he said pulling out a frilly tank top. "I got a matching one for Train." Kyoko grabbed the tank top.

"Oooh, I love Train. He is so…cute," Kyoko said dropping the tank top. Her pupils reshaped into hearts.

"I know guess wha- OH CRAP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYES?!" Creed yelled noticing they looked like hearts.

"Oh, sorry," Kyoko said. Her eyes reshaped to normal. Creed relaxed. He swished his hand in front of him.

"Like, what was I saying? Oh ya, OMG, guess what! Train is so hot and I-" he paused to add suspense.

"And what?" Kyoko asked. She looked at Creed in puzzlement.

"Wait, I'm building suspense! I can't tell you yet. I have to wait until you feel as if your heart is in your throat." He sounded like a mother reprimanding her child.

"Creed, tell me. Like, your building tension," she said irritated. She put her hands on her hips.

"Uh-Uh-Uh. Not yet. Suspense," he said singing the last word. He pulled out a bottle of lip gloss from the box. He put it on.

"Like, Kyoko, how does this shade of black suit me? Like does it match my skin tone?"

Kyoko nodded her head, "Boy, aren't you AdoRable!" she said.

"Anyway as I was saying earlier," began Creed. Kyoko grew excited.

"Yes.." she said with a hungry gleam in her eye.

"I…"

"Say it."

"I…. touched… Train's…"

"Yes, say IT."

"Train's….."

"SAY IT!"

"Not ye-" He was cut off as Kyoko smashed him in his head, knocking him out.

* * *

It was several hours later and Creed sat alone at his writing table. He was working on his diary entry and a note for Train. They read:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is me Creed again. I am writing to tell you about my day. Like OMG it was eventful. Like I got some lip gloss (It's Poppin'), A tank top, and you won't believe this, I got a Hello Kitty plushie. It is so cute. As always I LUV Train. Train, if you're reading this, I LUV YEW! _

_With LUV,_

_Creed Diskenth_

_p.s. I LUV Train._

_p.p.s I LUV Train_

_p.p.p.s I LUV Train_

_p.p.p.p.s I LUV Train_

_p.p.p.p.p.s I LUV Teletubbies_

_p.p.p.p.p.p.s If I forgot to menion it, I LUV YEW TRAIN!: Call Me: 706-568-5642_

Creed closed his diary with a smirk. Now that he had told his diary about his feelings, he could go to bed. But one thing first. His letter to Train.

It was several hours later when Creed was finished with his note. It took so long for him to find the proper words. It read:

I

LUV

YEW

He folded his letter and went to bed.

* * *

It was dark outside. That didn't deter this man though. He was out of jail now. He got out early for good behavior. He smiled inwardly. He was going to his lover's house. That is once he found it. He looked at a map that he had borrowed. He began to check every house……


End file.
